Why Don't You Spend the Night?
by kinseyjo
Summary: Why not indeed? An old Ronnie Milsap tune pure EO fluff!


**_A/N: You guys! I am having a hell of a time finishing up The Big Day, but stick with me – I WILL finish it. It just might take some more time. That said, here's another fluffy li'l song fic! We went and saw George Strait a couple weekends ago and he had Ronnie Milsap (and Taylor Swift) open for him. Ronnie was playing with Elvis years ago – he's gettin' kinda old. ;) But he sure puts out some good EO inspiration. Pay attention, this switches back and forth POVs – first time I've done that – and written in the 1st person. By the way, the internal battle between Liv's heart and brain is a little reminiscent of when my best friend and I used to say (about this boy that I knew was no good for me) that my heart was saying "I love him!" and my brain was saying "hey heart! SHUT UP!" Yeah. We're 23. Sad, huh? R&R and as always – enjoy! XO Kinsey_**

**_Disclaimer: Only my overactive imagination belongs to me. _**

**LIV**

I wiped the tears streaming down my cheeks and tried to get my breathing under control. I hadn't laughed so hard in a long time. I looked at my watch – nearly 2 am!

"El, I have to go," I said.

"What time is it?" my best friend asked me.

"Almost two. I need to get home," I said.

My heart and my brain were warring. My heart wanted me to stay so badly, but my brain very gently reminded it that I hadn't been issued an invitation. I stood, gathering our grease-soaked paper plates and the empty pizza box to take them to the trash. Elliot gathered the empty beer bottles and followed me into the kitchen.

"Liv," he began.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

Dammit. My heart was disappointed yet again. I tossed the plates into the garbage and Elliot threw the beer bottles on top of them. The sound of clanking glass startled me and I jumped.

"Sorry. Liv?" he asked.

"Hmm?" I responded, trying to be gentler than the last time when I'd just said "what."

"Uhh…" he stammered.

My heart leaped a little. _ASK ME!_ My brain begged.

"Nothing," he said.

I shook my head in disappointment. I grabbed my sweatshirt off the back of a kitchen chair and pulled it over my head. Elliot walked me to toe front door and squeezed my hand.

"Liv?" he asked a third time. My brain told my heart to shut up before it just got disappointed again. "Would you stay?" he asked.

_Why don't you spend the night? Somehow it just seems so right_

_Why does it have to end so soon, please stay 'til the morning light_

_It's such a long way home, and you'd only be alone_

_Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?_

**ELLIOT**

I stood there, frozen, waiting for her to decide. Worried she'd say no, and my heart would break open, worried she'd say yes and my world would never be the same again. She held her bottom lip between her teeth and debated.

"C'mon, Liv," I cajoled. I'd finally found my voice after trying to ask her three times to stay the night. She'd come over earlier to hang out and watch a movie. We'd gotten to talking and laughing like we always do, and I'd gotten to wondering when exactly I'd fallen in love with her, like I always do. I needed to nut up, that was for sure. I'd been in love with her for so long and it had taken me until now to say anything – on top of that, I hadn't even really told her I loved her.

_How did it get so late, where did the night go_

_Strange how it slips away when I'm with you_

_I know it's almost two, I know you should leave, but wait_

_I've thought it over and there's something I gotta say._

**LIV**

I panicked. Fight or flight. My heart had been begging for this and now I was frozen in place. Seconds went by, seeming like days while I waged this internal battle. _Stay! Stay! Stay! _My heart begged.

_Oh what the hell,_ my brain conceded. Just as I opened my mouth to say okay, Elliot spoke.

**ELLIOT**

"You don't have to," I said, trying not to look or sound disappointed. Maybe I was an idiot and what I thought I saw in her eyes was nothing. My cop's instinct (I'd started using that phrase when my daughter Maureen told me she had "cop's kid" instinct) told me otherwise. It told me not to give up. That she wanted this too – that was why it was taking her so long to decide. It had to have been at least two minutes that we'd been standing at the door like this.

"I mean, maybe this isn't the right time," I lied, knowing full well it was the perfect time. She'd been my best friend for so long. No one understands me like Livia. And I knew she loved me. She had to. I'd crumble if she didn't.

_Maybe I spoke too soon and maybe my timing's wrong_

_Or maybe it's something I shouldn't have said at all_

_But when I look in your eyes, I feel like we're almost one_

_Ah, something tells me the night's only just begun._

**LIV**

"Stabler when are you ever going to shut up long enough to let a girl say yes?" I asked. I could feel the small smile on my face cracking into a huge grin.

"Are you saying yes? You'll stay?" he asked.

I nodded and flew into his arms, pressing kisses all over his face. My heart had won.

"Oh, Liv," he groaned as I hoisted myself up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What baby?" I whispered, kissing behind his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this," he breathed.

"Really?" I squeaked, pulling back to look in his sky-colored eyes.

"Yes, really," he laughed at me. "Looked in a mirror lately?" I could feel my whole body blush. I'm like any girl – I have my damn-I'm-hot days, but it's always nice to hear someone tell you they think you're sexy.

"You, Miss Benson, are simply the most gorgeous, amazing, wonderful, sexy-as-sin girl I've ever met."

"Really?" I asked again. "You aren't just trying to get into my pants?" I asked, knowing full well he wasn't. I've known he loved me for years.

Elliot laughed again. I'd never tire of that sound. "Maybe. Is it working?" he asked.

I laughed. "Why yes, Detective. I believe it is."

"Whaddya say we get away from the doorway and take this upstairs?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," I agreed. My brain was concerned about all the drama that would ensue, but my heart? Simply didn't care.

_Why don't you spend the night? Somehow it seems so right_

_Why does it have to end so soon, please stay 'til the morning light_

_It's such a long way home, and you'd only be alone_

_Ah, come on now, why don't you spend the night?_

_**A/N: Okay, I know this was short and I didn't have Elliot confess his undying love like I usually do, but I'm really proud of this piece. Let me know what you think but save the flames!**_


End file.
